


View From the Outer Office, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-19
Updated: 2002-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Everyone knows that secretaries really run the world.





	View From the Outer Office, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

View From the Outer Office, The

## View From the Outer Office, The

### by Lara Means
    
    
         Subject: [glass_onion] NEW: (XF) The View From the Outer Office (1/1) by Lara Means
         Date: Tuesday, August 27, 2002 2:46 PM
         
         TITLE:  The View From the Outer Office
         AUTHOR:  Lara Means
         E-MAIL:  
         WEBSITE:  <http://larameansxf.tripod.com>
         CLASSIFICATION:  V
         RATING:  PG
         ARCHIVE:  NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both.  
         YES to Ephemeral.  YES to mailing list auto-archives.  Anywhere 
         else, please ASK.  I'll say yes; I just like to know where the 
         kids are at the end of the day.
         FEEDBACK:  Please?
         DATE POSTED:  08/27/02
         DISCLAIMER:  I don't own them.  Heck, I don't even own my name.  
         It all belongs to 20th Century Fox.  No infringement intended.
         SPOILERS:  Pilot.
         SUMMARY:  Everyone knows that secretaries really run the world.
         AUTHOR'S NOTE:  The FBI chain of command has recently undergone 
         an overhaul, but back in 1993 (or 1992, whichever), I believe 
         that an Assistant Director was above a Section Chief.  More 
         notes at the end.
    

* * *

**THE VIEW FROM THE OUTER OFFICE**  
written by Lara Means 

I really like my job. 

I have a great boss who trusts me to keep the office running smoothly. The other admins are really friendly, and the agents I come into contact with are nice. Heck, I work for the FBI --what's not to love about that? 

Most of the time when the agents come in to see the Assistant Director, they keep to themselves -- which is fine with me, I have my own work to do. Sometimes, if there's more than one, they'll talk to each other -- always in a hushed tone, as if they're afraid I'll overhear something and run tell Mr. Skinner. I usually hear them anyway, but it's never anything I'd bother him with -- mostly rumors about who's about to get promoted, who's sleeping with whom, that sort of thing. 

Today it's just one agent -- Agent Mulder. He doesn't come up here much, and his name doesn't come up very often in Mr. Skinner's day-to-day work -- mostly Section Chief Blevins supervises him. But today he's waiting for the Assistant Director. And he looks nervous. 

His knee is bouncing pretty steadily, and he's chewing on a fingernail. He keeps glancing over at me like I'd disappear if he didn't. When he catches my eye he smiles a nervous little half-smile, which I return before I go back to my work. 

He clears his throat and I look up. "Um... I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name." 

You didn't forget it, Agent, you never asked. "Kimberly." 

"Right. Kimberly." He goes back to his bouncing and chewing for a moment. "Kimberly, he knows I'm waiting, right?" 

"Yes, Agent Mulder, he knows." 

"You don't think you should buzz him..." 

"He'll let me know when he's ready for you." 

"Right. Sorry." More chewing and bouncing. "So. How long have you been working for AD Skinner?" 

"A little over a year." 

"You like working for him?" 

"Agent Mulder, I've got about ten minutes to finish typing this report." 

"Sorry. Sorry." 

I go back to my work and successfully tune him out. I don't even look over when he gets up and starts pacing, I guess as an alternative to the knee-bouncing. 

We're both startled a bit when the inner door opens and Mr. Skinner comes out. I catch a whiff of cigarette smoke and realize that man who uses the outer door -- bypassing me, which is really irritating -- must have been with him just now. 

"Kimberly, could you walk this down to Section Chief Blevins' office?" he asks, handing me a file. 

"Of course, Sir," I tell him. 

"Agent Mulder, come in." 

Agent Mulder goes inside and Mr. Skinner closes the door behind them. I look at the file he gave me -- there's a handwritten note attached, so I pull out an interoffice envelope to put it in. Looking a little closer, I see it's a personnel file for a Special Agent Dana Scully. 

I slip the file into the envelope and head for the elevators. 

**END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to sallie for speedy and reassuring beta. Extreme gratitude as always to IWTB for unwavering support and encouragement. 

This story is the beginning of an occasional series of post-eps/missing-scene fics inspired by both the Harem and After the Fact mailing lists. Which episodes I base the stories on will essentially follow the AtF challenges, with some S8/9 eps added (because I liked S8/9). Thanks to the members of both lists for the inspiration. 

* * *

Written by Lara Means - <http://larameansxf.tripod.com>  
Lara's Favorites: A Rec Site - <http://recsbylara.tripod.com>  
CharlieFic: The Forgotten Scully - <http://www.geocities.com/charliefic>  
XFMU: Doggett & Reyes Fic - <http://xfmufic.tripod.com>  
X-Infinitum: Monthly Challenges - <http://beyondthex.tripod.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lara Means


End file.
